Mess Me Up
by mirror-cannibal
Summary: Guren doesn't know how he feels about Shinya, but he's 98% sure it's love. He admires Shinya, of course, and there's always a twinge in his gut or a race in his heartbeat whenever they lock eyes. When Shinya decides there's something Guren isn't telling him, he takes action! How will these two lovebirds end up? (GureShin/ShinGure, one-shot, rated M for smut and masochist!Shinya)


**A/N: Just realized that as a hardcore fan of Gureshin I've only written one fic? There is not nearly enough Gureshin fanfiction so here goes another one, hope ya enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey, Guren! Psst, wake up!" Guren blinked his eyes open at the hissed command in his ear, seeing Shinya's clear blue eyes looking back at him. _Oh yeah, I'm in a meeting._ With a soft sigh, he straightened in his chair, pretending to pay attention as Kureto droned on about this and that. As Shinya frowned and turned back to Kureto as well, Guren couldn't help how his gaze slid back to the silver-haired male.

 _He's beautiful._ That was always the first thought that crossed Guren's mind whenever he looked at Shinya. There was no arguing the fact—Shinya was the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on. His skin was perfect and fair, the kind of skin that Guren wanted to touch and lick and blemish to his desire. His eyes were gorgeous, their sweet blue reflecting Guren's violet when they were close enough, creating a whole new color, the kind of color that Guren wanted to see again and again. His hair was silky and smooth, unbelievably _light_ to Guren's touch whenever he'd jokingly rub Shinya's head, finding any excuse to run his fingers through the silver threads.

Of course, the most beautiful thing about him was undeniably the way he moved. Everything he did, everything he said, had a rhythm to it. Even watching Shinya walk—the way his limbs moved perfectly through the air—did something to Guren's heart. And when the man spoke—God, when he spoke! His words lilted through the air between them gorgeously, the rises and falls in his voice taking Guren's heart rate to the next level.

There was a lot that Guren had been through. He could never forget Mahiru. He could never forget all that had happened in the past, all the pain he'd been through. But the past was the past— _Mahiru_ was the past. And whenever Guren thought about the future…he always saw Shinya's unfaltering smile. And whenever he saw that smile, there was a new kind of warmth in him, a new tightness in his chest and nervousness in his head that made his face heat up and his words jumble together. And that feeling… _I need Shinya._

It wasn't like they'd ever been apart. Shinya had forced friendship on him, eventually earning the title of 'best friend.' Guren could remember when he'd first said that. _But I'm your best friend, right, Guren?_ Shinya had smiled, confident and happy. Guren had sighed. _Yeah, whatever._ He'd glanced away after he'd spoken, but he could see from the corner of his eye the way Shinya's smile became sincere, his blue eyes suddenly sparkling.

 _How? When did it happen?_ Guren thought to himself now, watching Shinya as Shinya watched Kureto. _When did I fall for this idiot?_

When the meeting was over, Guren quickly made his way to the door. _I just need to think for a bit. It's not love, right? It won't ruin anything. Right? He'll still stay as he always did, always there for me, no matter what..…Right?_ He wasn't sure why, but the thought of Shinya suddenly not by his side anymore scared Guren more than he would ever admit. More than he _could_ ever admit.

"Hey, Guren!" Guren heard that beautiful voice calling out from behind him, and his head turned automatically. _God dammit, I should've just ignored it. So much for having time to think._ Shinya grinned as he approached, pushing his silver hair from his face. "Come on, you're not even going to wait for me?" he joked, and Guren glanced away from that piercing blue gaze.

"You're slow," he muttered, but waited until Shinya caught up so they could leave the meeting room together. The hallway was quickly emptying, and they both automatically followed the familiar route to Guren's office. Guren slid his gaze over to Shinya, quickly glancing forward again when he saw that Shinya was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong, Guren?" Shinya grinned, pushing his hands into his pockets as they continued to walk. "You're acting all weird."

Guren refused to look at Shinya's face. He didn't know what else to say, and the words, "No, I'm not," automatically fell from his lips. Immediately he inwardly kicked himself for the complete _idiot_ which was himself. The fact that Shinya—because he was Shinya, of course—would laugh at him for that just made Guren all the more infuriated. "Gah, shut up already!"

"Come on, Guuuuuurennnnnnn!" Shinya sang his name, then paused for a moment until Guren looked back at him. The silver-haired man grinned triumphantly. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" he chanted, only getting louder as Guren looked away again with a frustrated snort.

"There's nothing to tell," he muttered, but the words didn't sound very convincing even to himself. He could almost _feel_ the brightness of Shinya's smile beside him. _Jesus fucking God dammit, what the fucking shit did I do to deserve this?_ Guren couldn't help his eyes from sliding to the side again, to meet the bright blue eyes beside him. _Why did I have to fall for him?_

Suddenly Guren realized that Shinya had stopped. With a sigh, Guren stopped as well, turning to look at Shinya. _Whoa,_ was his first thought. _He's not smiling for once._

"I'm serious, Guren," Shinya said, all the teasing and laughter gone from his voice. "If something's wrong…I'm your best friend, remember?" The tightening sensation in Guren's chest increased, making it hard to breathe. _Best friend?_ His heart was pumping too quickly, his face too hot, for this to be a talk between _best friends_.

 _What have you done to me, Shinya?_ Guren met those piercing blue eyes. Blue wasn't even the right word for them. They were bluer than blue, more beautiful than the simple word 'blue'. But Guren didn't know what else to call them. _Blue eyes._ Just plainly and simply, blue. _But they're more than that._ No—they weren't just blue. There were violet hues in their depths, the kind Guren only saw when the light was just right to reflect off of his own, when he was just close enough to—

 _Oh, fuck!_ Guren suddenly started when he realized just how close he was to Shinya, involuntarily taking a step back. Shinya frowned, following Guren with those eyes. "Hey, you're all spacey. Seriously, what's up?"

Guren just shook his head. "I just have a lot on my mind," his brain automatically pushed the words up his throat, "I have a lot of work to do." Shinya looked at him for a minute, unconvinced. Then he shrugged.

"Ok. Best get it done, right?"

Guren just nodded in reply to Shinya's obviously-fakely-upbeat tone, knowing they were both avoiding the direct confrontation. _What the hell am I supposed to tell him, anyway? If he keeps this up, I just might end up saying the wrong thing._ Continuing to walk down the hallway, Guren sighed and pushed his hair back from his face. _I just might ruin what we already have._

Guren heard Shinya's soft, rhythmic footsteps behind him, keeping the same pace. The silver-haired man surely wouldn't ask again. Guren blinked his eyes shut, easing the sting of tiredness, walking for a few steps in complete darkness. He heard Shinya take a breath beside him, as if he was going to say something, but no words followed. Beginning to feel unnerved by his blackened world, Guren opened his eyes again to see his office door a few feet away.

With another sigh, thinking of all the paperwork that awaited him past that thick wooden door, Guren reached out to pull the handle. Suddenly Shinya's hand was on his wrist, stopping him. Guren instinctively tried to pull away, but Shinya held on. "Wait, Guren," Shinya pleaded, and Guren knew he was just going to keep bothering him about it. He tried not to think about the tightness of Shinya's delicate fingers curled around his wrist, and the way his veins thrummed in excitement beneath that touch. "Please, just…just tell me what's wrong!"

Guren hated hearing Shinya's voice without the usual melodic laughter behind it. He hated seeing the man so concerned. _But what am I supposed to do…What am I supposed to say?_ "Shinya…" Guren mumbled uncertainly, not sure what to say next. Shinya just kept pleading with that expression, that expression that just broke Guren's heart.

"I know something's wrong, so don't even deny it," Shinya said, an angry edge to every syllable. "Just, please tell me what it is so I can help you."

Guren really had no idea how to respond. "I want to tell you, but…" he hesitated. _How the hell am I supposed to tell him something like that? It's going to completely ruin what we have now! There's no way in hell it'll work out at all if I say something crazy like that!_

Shinya glared at him, but Guren could tell the anger was fake. _He's scared…he's scared for me._ The thought made him nervous, but he wasn't sure if nervousness was the only thing setting his heart racing. "I-" Guren stammered, "I…I can't."

Once again the glimmer of fear shone in the clear blue depths of Shinya's gaze. "Guren," he pleaded, "Please. I want to help you."

Guren tried to pull his arm back, but Shinya's grip was strong. He tugged harshly, which only made the silver-haired male lose his balance. "Ah—Guren!" Shinya yelled as he started to fall towards Guren. Instinctively Guren leaned back but held his arms out to break Shinya's fall, soon finding himself on the floor with the breath knocked out of him and a gasping Shinya in his arms. Fighting to catch his breath, Guren felt Shinya's grip ease off his wrist as the silver-haired male panted against Guren's chest.

Shinya's arms were on either side of Guren's torso and the raven watched as Shinya slowly picked himself up, holding his body over Guren's and grinning at him. Trying to ignore their proximity, Guren could already feel the heat rising in his cheeks, as his eyes kept fighting to travel down past Shinya's loosened collar.

"I—Get off me," Guren gruffly ordered, his eyes sliding to the side then back again. Shinya was still for a moment, then he started to giggle. Actually _giggle_.

"Oh, Guuuurennnnn," Shinya drew out Guren's name, his sing-song voice sending a shiver down the raven's spine. "I think I figured out your problem now."

"Wha—" Guren sputtered, trying to cover up how flustered he was. But he knew he couldn't deny it, not when Shinya was so close, not when Shinya said it out loud. He didn't doubt the fact that his face was as red as a tomato, and he was positive Shinya could feel his pounding heart through his ribcage.

Shinya leaned closer, and Guren's eyes locked on the few locks of silvery hair that had fallen in front of the man's face. Guren was running through the motions in his head—easy motions, a simple turn of the neck, to escape the closeness that was Shinya—but his body simply wouldn't comply. In fact, his body seemed to be completely betraying him. As Shinya's face lowered, Guren began craning up, reaching to close the space between them.

In one moment, their lips touched. It was soft, delicate, light as a feather…it was _Shinya_. And, like Shinya, it was an infuriating tease. It was over within a second, and Guren found himself looking into those beautiful eyes—the clear blue, now reflecting his own violet in their depths. Shinya smiled down at him, and Guren was sure his heart would explode. He gaped up at the silver-haired man.

"Sh-Shinya?" he whispered in disbelief, fighting the urge to actually pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. His breath hitched when he felt Shinya's knee in between his legs, easily spreading them and nudging against his crotch.

Shinya laughed lightly at his reaction. "I know you're really bad at the emotional stuff, Guren, so I won't make you say it." He leaned down again, his next words brushing much-too-delicately against Guren's neck. "But I love you, too."

Guren had to fight himself to melt into Shinya's touch right then and there. Because he'd just had a flash of that horrible thing called reality and… "Shinya, we're still in the hallway." Shinya responded as Shinya responded to everything: with a laugh. A laugh that should be illegal, because it would seriously give Guren a heart attack if he had to hear it one more time.

"Fine, then," Shinya said lightly, heaving himself up and reaching down to grab Guren's hand, opening the office door with his free hand. "After you." Gripping Shinya's hand, Guren let himself be helped up before making his way through the door, not quite sure what to expect.

"Hey, Guren," Shinya said, in a tone that made Guren nervous, "Is all that paperwork important?"

Guren sighed as Shinya closed the door behind him. "Yeah, very. Why?" He turned to look at Shinya as he said that, which he realized was a mistake as soon as he caught the look on the other man's face.

Shinya grinned and winked, setting Guren's heart fluttering. "Well then," Shinya said, his voice becoming a seductive whisper, "You might want to move it." Guren could feel his need for Shinya pulsing through his veins, as if every part of his body was yearning for the silver-haired man. He stared, his eyes taking in the sight before him, as Shinya began to unbutton his uniform jacket, quickly tossing it aside and hungrily eating up the space between the two.

Shinya pressed his lips against Guren's, but this time the kiss was different—it was filled with need, desperation—all things that Guren shared. He reconciled without hesitation, and when Shinya's tongue passed over his lips he opened his mouth immediately. Shinya's hands were running down his chest, unbuttoning his jacket and pulling it from his shoulders, quickly moving to unbutton the white shirt beneath.

"Wait," Guren gasped, pulling away from the kiss. "Do you really want to…?"

Shinya just laughed. "Are you honestly going to ask me that? I've wanted to for years, Guren." With that, he reconnected their lips and Guren kissed back without hesitation.

Guren's legs hit the back of the desk and he realized Shinya had been pushing him back. Reaching a hand behind himself, Guren quickly brushed the papers onto the floor. _I'll organize them later._ Now, all of his thoughts were focused on Shinya. As their kiss became deeper, Guren couldn't help but moan into the other man's mouth, feeling Shinya's enthusiastic response as his hands began tugging through the raven's hair.

Moving his own hands, Guren unbuttoned Shinya's dress shirt, sliding the white fabric off of his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. Feeling the soft, perfect skin under his fingers, Guren twisted away from the desk and pushed Shinya down onto it. The silver-haired male moaned into his mouth as his back hit the hard wood of the desk, and when Guren finally pulled away from the kiss there was saliva dripping down both their chins.

Panting with the incredible _need_ he had for Shinya, Guren lowered his head to the blue-eyed man's neck, pressing a soft kiss there. Shinya's fingers were in his hair, twisting around the dark locks, and he was whimpering softly as Guren moved to press his lips against the other man's collarbone. Trailing his tongue down Shinya's chest, Guren felt Shinya's breath quickening, his heart beating rapidly through his chest. Pressing an open-mouthed kiss over Shinya's wildly-beating heart, Guren began to suck, listening as Shinya's whimpers turned into soft moans.

"Guren," Shinya panted quietly, his breath hitching as Guren ran his hands down Shinya's sides, fitting them around his waist comfortably as his tongue continued to travel lower. "Nng!" Shinya moaned as one of Guren's hands moved down to palm him roughly through his pants. _There's no going back now,_ Guren thought to himself as he began to unbuckle Shinya's pants.

Shinya's fingers tightened on Guren's hair, pulling his head up. "What?" Guren mumbled as Shinya pulled him up for another kiss, their tongues tangling together messily. Guren was all too glad to melt into Shinya's kiss, and the sight of the blushing not-so-confident silver-haired beauty beneath him certainly wasn't a bad thing. Shinya's fingers slipped through the black locks, running down Guren's and sending shivers down his sides from the feather-light touches.

But Guren needed more. He needed more of Shinya. He deepened the kiss, scraping his tongue across Shinya's teeth, trying to tell him without words how much he needed him. His fingers were rough across the back of Shinya's neck, then up higher, gently running through the feather-light silver strands before tugging on them, making the other man moan into the kiss.

"Guren," Shinya mumbled into his mouth, and Guren leaned back so he could talk. Shinya gazed up at him, his always-clear eyes now hazy with desire, his always-perfect hair now messy with Guren's own need, his always-flawless face now painted red. It was the most beautiful Guren had ever seen him. Shinya grinned, his blush deepening as he looked straight into Guren's eyes and said, "I love it when you're so rough with me."

Guren froze for a moment, staring down at the hot messy pile of sexiness that was Shinya. "Oh, my God," Guren breathed, his crotch pulsing almost painfully against the too-tight pants. "Shinya, you overconfident bastard." Shinya just smiled back, and God, the things that smile did to Guren's heart. Leaning down, Guren attacked Shinya's neck, sucking harshly against the once-perfect skin as Shinya began moaning helplessly, his deliciously curvy body twitching up against the raven. Guren shivered as Shinya's light touch ran back up his sides and tangled in his hair again, pulling at his scalp in desire.

Finally leaning back, Guren once again took in the sight of Shinya, blushing and out of breath, before reaching down to work the silver-haired man's pants loose. His fingers fumbled in desperation, but it wasn't long until he was tugging the black pants off of Shinya's long legs. He could hear Shinya's breath quickening, could see the frantic rise and fall of his chest.

Stepping back for a minute, Guren struggled with his own pants until they were cast aside as well, the pressure around his crotch finally disappearing. Shinya leaned his head back against the desk as he fought to catch his breath, the exposed skin of his neck covered in blemishes from Guren's mouth. Guren slid his hands up Shinya's legs, rubbing his fingers into the soft, perfect skin, making Shinya whine.

Gently pushing Shinya's knees to the sides, Guren kneeled in front of the desk to get a better angle. Shinya's muscles were twitching against him, and Guren pressed his fingers harder into the skin until Shinya moaned in delight. "Guren," Shinya gasped breathily, the syllables barely escaping his lips, and Guren pulled the silver-haired man across the desk, closer to him. He heard Shinya's head thunk down softly on the desk as the blue-eyed man let out a breath of excitement.

With his head in between Shinya's long, pale legs, Guren turned to the side and pressed a kiss against the inside of his knee. Shinya twitched a little against him, and Guren moved down his thigh a little to place another kiss there, sucking slightly. The silver-haired man's breath was quickening, and as Guren sucked again closer to the inside of his thigh, Shinya let out a soft moan.

Purposely leaving Shinya's weeping erection untouched, Guren ducked his head down and drew his tongue over the silver-haired man's entrance. Shinya convulsed slightly against Guren, letting out a choked gasp. Guren pressed his fingers tighter against Shinya's knees and held his legs apart, wondering vaguely if he was pressing hard enough to leave bruises. _Probably._

Leaning down once more, Guren slid his tongue slowly over Shinya's entrance, breathing hotly on the sensitive area. Shinya let out a muffled moan, the muscles of his legs twitching against Guren's hold. Slowly—infuriatingly slowly—Guren nudged the tip of his tongue against the tight ring of muscles, then slid his tongue into Shinya's entrance completely. Already, Shinya was panting loudly at the feeling, and Guren wasn't sure if he could handle the silver-haired man's noises for much longer.

"Guren!" Shinya gasped out, "Guren, just—hurry already!" Guren felt Shinya's hand reach down and stopped him with a warning sound.

"Ah, Shinya," the raven grinned, "Always so impatient." Shinya's blue eyes were hazed over with lust. Guren stood up, bending down again to slide his tongue into Shinya's mouth. Shinya moaned into the kiss lightly at first, but when Guren's hand slid down the soft skin of his torso he got louder, his long fingers pulling at raven hair. Between the sounds Shinya was making, the softness of his body, and the strength of the need behind his touch, Guren wasn't sure how much longer he himself would last.

Guren broke their kiss first, looking down at Shinya's red face and knowing that his was probably just as red, if not more. He could feel the heat radiating off both of their bodies, and he finally understood the phrase, 'heat of the moment.' It felt like, at that time, they were both melting, melding to each other's touch and body. Guren slid a hand down Shinya's side, fitting his fingers perfectly against the silver-head's waist. Shinya's hands were around the back of Guren's neck, wrapping around and holding him close.

Guren was panting, his erection dripping. "Shinya," he gasped. "I'm going to—I'm going to stretch you out now…ok?" Shinya just smiled, leaning his head back against the desk.

"Mmm," the silver-haired man replied, "Just make sure you do it well…you don't want to hurt me, right, Guren?" Something about the way Shinya said his name made Guren's heart pound a little faster. _Just a little._ Guren ran the fingers of his left hand through Shinya's soft hair as he drew his tongue across his own fingers, wetting them thoroughly. Shinya watched with barely-disguised apprehension, his eyes glowing with lust.

Guren leaned low over Shinya's face, feeling the silver-head's breath against his lips. Touching his middle finger—now dripping with his own saliva—against Shinya's entrance, he saw the blue eyes twitch shut for a second. "Ready?" Guren breathed.

"Hurry," Shinya panted back, reaching his head up to connect their lips in a quick kiss. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last." _Ugh, why does he have to say things like that? Does he know how irresistible he's being?_ Guren leaned down, pushing Shinya's head against the desk and forcing his mouth open with his tongue, at the same time pushing his middle finger up into Shinya.

Shinya broke from the kiss, leaning his head back and letting out a low moan. "Guren," he panted, his silver hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. "Deeper." Guren slid his finger all the way in, his own erection throbbing at the noises Shinya was making just from one finger. At Shinya's desperate "Faster," Guren moved his finger out then in again, feeling Shinya twitching in his arms, tight muscles contracting around the raven's finger.

"Gurennnnn," Shinya let out a drawn-out moan, his fingers gripping Guren's shoulders, "More." Guren leaned his head down, sucking softly at Shinya's jawline as he slowly slid in his index finger as well, beginning to thrust the two fingers in and out of the quickly unraveling male. Shinya gasped as Guren began to scissor his fingers, pulling against the tight muscles. "More," he groaned again, his fingernails digging into the skin of Guren's back. "More, Guren!" Thrusting a third finger into Shinya, Guren tugged harshly on his hair with his other hand as Shinya moaned louder. Moving his fingers in and out of Shinya quickly, going deeper each time, Guren scraped his teeth against the skin of Shinya's neck, feeing the pulse fluttering wildly beneath it.

"Shinya," Guren breathed against the soft skin, feeling Shinya shiver against him.

"G-Guren," Shinya worked the syllables out in between pants, "Guren, I need…I need you…inside me…hurry…" Overcome with his own lust, Guren thrusted his fingers in one more time before pulling them out and lining up his dripping wet erection. He hesitated.

"Uh, I don't have any lube or—"

Shinya growled, tossing his head back against the desk, his now-messy hair sticking to his hot face. "I don't care," he gasped out, "Just hurry, put it in already!" Unable to hold himself back any longer, Guren started to ease the tip in. Shinya's fingers were twisted with the raven hair again, pulling at Guren's scalp. As the tight muscles clenched around his erection, Guren began panting harder at the feeling.

"Shinya," he gasped out, barely restraining himself from slamming all the way in at full force, wanting to feel more of Shinya's wonderful heat surrounding him. "Are you ok?"

Shinya moaned, his fingers tight against the skin of Guren's back. "I'm fine, go, go," Shinya breathed, and Guren inched inward a little, listening to Shinya's cry of pleasure. Sliding in little by little, Guren suddenly stopped. "Keep going," Shinya panted, the heat rolling off his body in waves.

"It's…" Guren felt his own face glowing with heat. "It's too tight, Shinya, I'm going to hurt you."

"It's fine," Shinya moaned, beginning to roll his hips down on Guren's erection, his muscles tightening around him. "More, I need more…I need more of you, Guren!" His lust-hazy eyes met Guren's, and Guren took in the sight of this new flustered side of Shinya he'd never seen before. Messy hair sticking to hot and sweaty skin, a crimson blush painted across both cheeks, lips red from too much kissing, saliva dripping down his chin, and red marks and blemishes all over his beautiful skin.

Guren knew right then that he was hopelessly in love.

 _Oh, right. I didn't say it yet._ "Shinya," Guren whispered, leaning down to breath hotly against the silver-haired man's ear, "I love you." He heard Shinya's faint gasp, which was then overlapped by an even louder moan from the silver-head as Guren pushed in to the hilt, fully burying himself inside Shinya's heat.

"Gur—" Shinya stammered, but Guren was already sliding out then in again, causing Shinya to dig his nails into the raven's back. "Ahh!" Shinya moaned loudly, "Faster, Guren!" Guren happily complied, quickening his pace, reaching a hand down to grip Shinya's weeping erection, causing another shiver-inducing moan to fall from the silver-haired man's lips.

Shinya's chest was heaving as he gasped and panted, sweat running down his body. He had let go of Guren and now had both arms over the lower part of his face, trying to hold back his moans, which were steadily increasing in volume. Guren noticed how his blue gaze kept flicking to the door. "It's fine," Guren grinned as he sped up, trying to get another moan out of Shinya, "No one's going to come."

"Guh—nng—ahh—" Shinya let out muffled noises, his entire body jerking across the desk with each thrust. Guren let go of Shinya's erection, gripping the man's hips with both hands and lifting them off the desk slightly, feeling Shinya's legs wrap around his back as he thrusted from a new angle. Suddenly Shinya's muscles convulsed and he bit down on his arm, his yelp muffled by his own skin.

"Is that it, then?" Guren panted, slamming in again, harder. Shinya moaned into his arm, breathing harshly through his teeth. Guren tightened his hold on Shinya's hips, gripping them tightly and causing another moan to be torn from the silver-head's throat as he thrusted in again and again, steadily increasing his pace and his force. Guren noticed a trickle of blood from where Shinya was biting down so hard on his arm. "Let me hear you," he murmured in between gasped breaths, "Shinya, let me hear you."

As Guren pounded harder and faster, Shinya's arms flew back up to grip the raven's back, his nails digging in for purchase. "Guren!" he cried out, chest heaving with every breath and sweat from Guren's body dripping onto his. "Faster, Guren, faster! Harder! Ahhh, I'm so close!" Guren went as fast as he could, his own thrusts becoming more erratic as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

"Shinya," he had to force the words out of his uncooperative throat, "I'm—close—"

Suddenly Shinya was yelling out, "Inside me, Guren, come inside me!" Guren felt the sharp pain of Shinya's nails scratching down his back, but he barely noticed as his pleasure kept building. Slamming one more time into Shinya's sweet spot, the silver-haired male clenched around Guren and screamed, fingers clawing at Guren's back and muscles convulsing again and again as white sperm shot out of his erection onto his own torso.

As Shinya's muscles clenched around Guren, he buried himself inside the silver-head and moaned as he came, ejaculating deep inside the other male. Letting go of Shinya's hips, Guren held himself off the desk with shaking arms, fighting to catch his breath. Below him, Shinya was breathing just as hard. Meeting his eyes, Shinya laughed a little. "I really do love you, Guren," he smiled.

Guren panted, pulling himself out of Shinya and leaning his back against the desk as Shinya sat up and leaned against him. Feeling gentle fingers on his chin, Guren turned to meet Shinya's lips, quickly pulling him into a deep kiss. Shinya's hands were on the sides of Guren's face, slipping down to his neck, where Guren was sure he could feel the still-racing pulse.

"Shinya," Guren mumbled, pulling away from the kiss and meeting Shinya with a serious gaze. "I love you, too."

 _Whack!_ "Stop being so serious, Guren! Jeez!"

"Ow! What'd you have to hit me for, idiot?"

"Idiot? But you love me!"

"Yeah, well you loved me first!"

"What does that have to do with _anything_? Besides, just because I said it first doesn't mean I loved you first!"

"Jeez, you're insatiable."

"But you love me."

"What did I do to deserve falling in love with this idiot."

"Aw, don't be mean! After all, I'm kind enough to love you back!"

"Ah, shut up already!"

* * *

 **Please please review!**


End file.
